gtatabletopeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Overview Below are your ACs, steps on how to attack, damage reductions and obstacles, class proficiency and types, weapons, attachments, and unique weapons, respectively. AC, Armor Class Your AC is how well you can evade being hit by incoming attacks. Unfortunately, there are two types of ACs, making things a bit trickier than your traditional tabletop game. The first one is Active AC and then Inactive AC. Active AC Active AC assumes you are attempting not to get attacked, and are consistently moving, or dodging the attack. Your dexterity and mind modifiers make up your active AC. When you are attempting to hit somebody with a melee weapon or shoot them, you are going against their active ac. Inactive AC Inactive AC is when the enemy is not aware of you, the NPC doesn't find you a threat, or hasn't attacked yet. Before you have moved during combat, you are using your inactive AC, which is just your mind modifier. How to Attack Now that you're familiar with what AC is, then we can move on the specific steps to set up an attack, and then written below that is a detailed scenario. Step One: One-shot, burst, or full auto? Bullets can only be used once, so using them right the first time is a must. The only issue is knowing when to use them. More importantly, how many times you roll for damage. One-shot One-shot or single-shot applies the first amount of damage for the first bullet. Most guns can use the single-shot option, but not all - mostly because of speed, especially if you have the rapid fire attachment on it. Burst Burst uses anywhere between 3-6 rounds per time the trigger is pulled. Burst is used when you don't want to use too many bullets, but want to do a considerably amount of damage. Some guns can't use burst, or can't use full auto. Let's assume our gun does 3d10+2 damage. I want to fire a burst, and the burst for the assault rifle of my choice is 4. Then I will roll 3d10+2, which comes out to 17. Then, I do this 3 more times for '''every bullet'''. After all my rolls are done, the enemy then does whatever damage reduction or avoiding is necessary. Unfortunately, '''you fire whether or not you can hit''', wasting the bullets. Full Auto Full auto varies among weapon types. Assuming my weapon uses half my total or all remaining bullets, meaning if it's 30 it uses 15, and if I don't have 15 it uses the rest. Anyways, I will roll 3d10+2 up to how many bullets there are, adding 2 per bullet. Like burst, you fire whether or not you can hit the enemy. Step Two: Identify the target and attempt to hit them Once you have identified the target of the attack, then you may roll to attack them, with in this case, is an assault rifle. I will use the d20 to attempt to beat my opponent's active ac, or if they haven't moved yet, inactive ac. When you attack, you make an attack roll for every bullet, adding whatever accuracy bonuses or penalties apply. Step Three: Apply damage Assuming I hit my enemy, I will now do damage. Let's say my gun uses the same damage applier as the full auto/burst examples. I hit my enemy, so for every bullet that hit I roll damage. Assuming I did 3d10+2, I roll the d10 three times, and add 2 each time, '''adding another 2 per every bullet after it'''. What is meant by that is if my first bullet is 3d10+2, my next bullet is 3d10+4. [SCENARIO] Damage Reduction Every time you shoot something, it has a damage reduction, or something that reduces the damage it takes. Every bullet gets reduced or completely nullified if something has damage reduction - this includes but is not limited to: armor, reinforcement, probably just really thick. If a bullet does 3d10+2 damage, and you fire 15 times, all of your bullets hit, and your enemy has light armor, AND he has 40 damage reduction because of the armor, then continue reading on. Assuming you shoot all your bullets, you can do a maximum of 60 damage on your last bullet. Every bullet's damage gets reduced individually, meaning every bullet after the 5th can do damage because of the reduction. Maximum Action Bonus Below you will find Maximum Action Bonus or MAB. This is the maximum bonus anyone can apply to their stamina and dexterity modifiers as is represented by X(dexterity)/Y(stamina) or X/Y. Explosives General Explosives have different levels of splash damage as organized by a chart below by types of explosives. Other various pieces of tactical equipment also fit in this chart as is organized by the title "handheld". Down below you can find how to craft explosives, how to throw explosives, and a chart on how to determine the blast radius or splash. How to Craft There are a few steps to craft one. Depending on what type you'd like to make, you pay 50% of the normal price, and then make an engineering check against the GM. This determines how well the item has been crafted, and determines whether or not it doesn't blow off your hand or worse - your car driving down a quaint little neighborhood in the middle of nowhere. If the GM chooses, however, then here is a small chart with a few examples in ranking by most complex to least by DC. How to Attack/throw When throwing a tactical weapon, one must make a strength check. For every 5 ft further you want to throw, you need 2 more on the check. Throwing a flashbang 5 feet literally means a DC 2. If throwing a combat ax, this goes against the target's AC as subject to the situation. Chart for Explosive Radii Weapons Assault Rifles Launchers Light Machine Guns Pistols Shotguns Sniper Rifles Special Sub-Machine Guns Lethal (Tacticals) Non-Lethal (Tacticals) Attachments Melee CLIPS ARE 10% OF WEAPON PRICE